Tactile Psychokinesis
Tactile Psychokinesis (接触念動, Sesshoku Nendō) is an emitter quirk that is utilized by Jinx. It is known as the sister-quirk to its more popular counter-part Telekinesis. Description Tactile-psychokinesis or Self-Telekinesis is an unique offshoot of telekinesis, which allows Jinx to surround her body in a telekinetic field, that she can control and utilize in several ways. This personal telekinetic field allows her to manipulate herself and those she touches; hence being tactile in nature, anything that this field is touching can be manipulated by Jinx. Normally, this field only extends about 4" inches outside her body and is otherwise known to only envelop her but with extreme mental effort, she is known to increase the range of this field to up to 2 feet. It is mostly used by her defensively, by projecting telekinetic force fields in order to defend herself from attacks. These force fields have proven to be strong enough to block several armor-piercing rounds fired at her and defend her from a tidal-wave composed of magma. It could also intercept and completely nullify one of Meh-Teh's punches. She can also the psychokinetic energy contained in her personal field to decrease the impact of gravity upon herself either to cover great distances or heights in a single bound or nullify the effects of gravity completely in order to levitate. Jinx can also telekinetically force her muscles to push way beyond their limit in order to emulate enhanced strength, however, this does not come without drawbacks, as she can end up permanently damaging her muscles or bones in the process. She can also use this quirk to increase her speed, agility and reflexes in short bursts; although, she has trouble maintaining it. One of her more well known usage of this Quirk is her infamous Deathgrip (死把持, Shihaji) which allows her to exert a huge amount of telekinetic pressure upon contact that can crush wood, stone and metals with ease. Anything that she touches is known to experience this crushing force and while the intensity may vary from person to person, since most of her target(s) are unaware as to how her quirk works, they are unable to determine the source of the crushing force and end up dying in the process. By using her mind to control the telekinetic field that envelops her being, she can also mentally override the effects of being paralyzed or disabled via telekinetically assisted movement. Once she has managed to establish contact with someone, regardless of how far they are after that point, she is able to release a telekinetic shockwave from her palm which will almost always hit them without missing. This shockwave is strong enough to shatter small objects like a ceramic mug but can also push people back. When she uses both of her hands, the power of this shockwave is greatly amplified, with this increased power she was able to blast a hole through a door made of reinforced steel. This two handed insivible telekinetic blast is often refereed to as her signature move Double-Surprise Sundae (二重一驚サンデー, Nijū Ikkyō Sundee). Jinx was also able to use her Tactile Psychokinesis to close her wound and stop her bleeding; showing that it may have the ability to operate on a cellular level, as she was able to increase her platelet formation rate and then influence rapid cell division. However, this psychokinetic recovery seems to have an upper-limit and does not border on regeneration, as she was unable to recover from being stabbed 14 times by Protego's doll and eventually died due to blood loss. Lastly, her self-telekinesis also affords her with a sixth sense of sorts, known as Quake Sense (顫える感じ, Furueru Kanji), which allows her to pick up vibrations from her surroundings through contact (by placing her hand or feet in contact with the area), analyze and perceive them as information in order to determine her surroundings as precisely as possible. This allows her to scan for enemies, terrain type, water reserves, see through illusions by determining the actual location of people and object, etc. Trivia * This quirk is also known as Self-Telekinesis (自己念動, Jikonendō) and has been referred by several characters as such. See Also * Telekinesis Category:Emitter Quirks